The present invention generally relates to motorcycle cruise control devices and, more particularly, to throttle rolloff switches for disengaging such cruise control devices.
Cruise control devices for motorcycles are well known. Typically, an operator sets the cruise control device so that the speed of the motorcycle is maintained without the operator applying constant pressure to the throttle handgrip. The operator controls the cruise control device through numerous selectors, including switches that turn the cruise control device on or off and that engage or disengage the cruise control device at a desired setting.
When the cruise control device is "off", the device cannot be engaged and, therefore, cannot be used to control the speed of the motorcycle. When the cruise control device in "on", the device can be engaged to control the motorcycle speed, or the device can be disengaged so that the device does not control the motorcycle speed. Once a cruise control device is moved from the engaged condition to the disengaged condition, the device can be re-engaged at the previous speed setting or engaged at a new setting.
The cruise control device may be automatically disengaged by the operation of a throttle rolloff switch. Throttle rolloff switches are operated by rotation of the handgrip to decrease the throttle (i.e., reduce engine power output). One type of rolloff switch includes a pair of electrically-charged contact plates separated by a piece of compressible insulating foam. The switch is positioned within a gap in the throttle conduit such that compression of the conduit will result in compression of the foam, thereby forcing the contact plates closer together.
In operation, when the cruise control device is engaged and the throttle handgrip is rotated to decrease the throttle, the throttle cable is placed under tension, and the conduit surrounding the cable is placed under compression. The compression of the conduit causes compression of the rolloff switch and moves the plates closer together. When the plates make physical contact, a signal is generated to disengage the cruise control device. When the compression on the conduit is released (i.e., when the handgrip is no longer rotated to decrease the throttle), the foam insulation expands and moves the plates apart. The signal is stopped, and the cruise control device can be engaged or re-engaged.